The invention relates to a connecting element for connecting two adjacent oblong profiled parts whose longitudinal axes enclose an angle xcex1. In addition, the invention relates to a method for producing such a connecting element.
From German Patent Document DE 40 12 206 C2, a composite element is known which is composed of at least one plate-shaped element and at least one oblong profiled part which is formed by an extruded section, at least one profiled deformable retaining web being constructed on each plate-shaped element, which retaining web interacts in each case with a groove-shaped receiving device of the profiled part which corresponds with the retaining web. The connection of the plate-shaped element having the retaining web with the oblong profiled part having the groove-shaped receiving device to form the known composite element takes place in that, by deforming the retaining web which, as received, is profiled in a roof-shape or in a V-shape and, in the deformed condition, has an elongated straight shape, a form-locking joined connection is formed between the plate-shaped element and the profiled part, in which edge sections of the retaining web laterally reach behind undercuts of the receiving device. Such a form-locking joined connection can be implemented relatively easily, for example, by means of a corresponding stamping tool. A composite element produced in this manner has very high stability values. This type of connection technique has been successful in practice.
From German Patent Document DE 27 51 753 A1, an automobile body construction is known in which perpendicularly abutting profiled rods hare fastened to one another by means of a corner connection piece. On two exterior sides, which stand perpendicularly upon one another, the corner connection piece has in each case at least one shim which can be fastened on the corner connection piece by way of a screw. For connecting the profiled rods, the corner connection piece is inserted into a corner which forms between the profiled rods which mutually abut at a right angle, in which case the shims of the corner connection piece can enter into corresponding longitudinal grooves extending in the longitudinal direction of the profiled rods. As long as the fastening screws of the shims have not been tightened, the shims will be swivellable and can therefore be adjusted into a position in which they laterally reach behind undercuts provided in the longitudinal grooves. In these positions, the fastening screws of the shims will be tightened, whereby the corner connection piece is fastened on the two profiled rods and therefore connects the profiled rods with one another. The corner connection piece is conceived as a casting, has a plurality of individual components, such as screws and shims, and its manufacturing therefore requires relatively high expenditures. In addition, for a different angle between the profiled rods to be connected with one another, a fitting corner connection piece and the casting mold required for this purpose must be completely newly developed, whereby only the use of standard angles (for example, 90xc2x0 ) makes sense from an economic point of view.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,186 shows and describes a connecting element for connecting two adjacent oblong profiled parts whose longitudinal axes enclose an angle. On the interior sides of two sides of the connecting element enclosing this angle, laterally projecting retaining edges are arranged transversely to the plane containing the angle, which retaining edges are each connected by a deformable profiled retaining web. These retaining edges interact with corresponding receiving devices which are formed on the exterior sides of the profiled parts facing the connecting element. When the retaining webs are undeformed, the known connecting element can be joined by means of its retaining edges between the receiving device to the exterior sides of the profiled parts. By the deforming of the retaining webs, the profile of the retaining webs is stretched laterally to the outside transversely to the plane containing the above-mentioned angle, in which case the retaining edges move away from one another and reach laterally behind undercuts of the receiving devices.
The present invention relates to the problem of providing a connecting element by means of which a connection can be achieved of two adjoining profiled parts enclosing an angle, which connection has a high angular stability and therefore a high stiffness.
According to the invention, this problem is solved by means of a connecting element having the characteristics of claim 1 because, as the result of the two walls extending parallel to one another, the connecting element itself has a high angular stability and stiffness, so that the connection between two profiled parts established by means of this connecting element also receives a high angular stability and stiffness.
For manufacturing the connecting element, only one profile needs to be used which, in particular, can be produced by extruding and which permits the use of the initially described connection technique forming a form-locking joined connection, in which case, for example, two parts of this profile which are mitered, are appropriately fastened to one another. Although, as a result of the required connection of two individual, correspondingly cut individual profiled parts, in comparison to a production by means of a casting mold, an additional manufacturing step is required, in the case of the connecting element according to the invention, there is the advantage that it can be produced with an arbitrary angle xcex1 without requiring additional costs. In addition, the use of the initially described connecting technique eliminates additional fastening elements, such as shims and screws.
Corresponding to a particularly expedient embodiment of the connecting element according to the invention, the profile of the retaining webs may have a groove-shaped construction, the open side of this groove being oriented toward the outside. In this case, the groove may preferably be constructed in a V-shaped or rounded manner. The suggested embodiments permit a particularly effective linking or fastening of the connecting element to the profile parts and therefore ensure a particularly high stability of the connection between the profiled parts established in this manner.
The problem on which the invention is based is also solved by means of a method having the characteristics of claim 8.
The method according to the invention is based on the general idea of using an extruded profile for producing the connecting element according to the invention, which extruded profile twice contains in a reflected form the profile of the exterior sides by means of which the linking to the profiled parts is implemented. As a result, the connecting element according to the invention with the desired angle xcex1 with two components separated by suitable cuts from the extruded profile can be produced in a particularly waste-free manner. In this case, any arbitrary angle xcex1 can be achieved in principle, in that a miter cut is carried out whose sectional plane encloses an angle xcex2 with the plane of symmetry or the reflection plane of the profiles to be assigned to the exterior side, which angle xcex2 is half as large as the desired angle xcex1 between the exterior sides of the connecting element. By means of a subsequent rotating of the components separated by the miter cut about an axis perpendicular to the sectional plane of the miter cut by 180xc2x0 , the components of the connecting element are provided with a relative position in which the exterior sides of the connecting element formed in this manner enclose the angle xcex1.
Corresponding to a further development of the method according to the invention, the components of the connecting element, which adjoin one another offset by 180xc2x0 relative to one another, can be fastened to one another by the welding-together of the walls along the miter cut, whereby a sufficiently stable connection of the components with the connecting element is obtained in a particularly simple manner.
Corresponding to an expedient embodiment of the method according to the invention, before or after the fastening of the mutually adjoined parts of the connecting element, one portion of the walls respectively can be separated by means of a cut which extends in a plane cutting the miter cuts. This measure result in a considerable reduction of weight without impairing the stiffness of the connecting element in a significant manner.
An alternative, the connecting element according to the invention can also be produced by means of a method having the characteristics of claim 11. The connecting element can then be produced by a thixocasting process or a thixoforming process, whereby the connecting element receives a ductility which is particularly advantageous for forming the connection with the profiled parts.